¿Por que me evitas?
by SilverDawn12
Summary: Suecia a ignorado literalmente a Finlandia por mas de tres dias, y el pequeño no sabe porque lo hace... Esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, incluso enfrentarse al sueco, para que le responda el porque lo evita -One-shot- SuxFin


**¿Porque me evitas?**

Ya tenían más de cuatro días con la misma rutina, uno se acercaba y el otro intentaba evitarlo. Tino aun no entendía la actitud que tenía el mayor con él, pues normalmente la situación era de "Berwald se acercaba y Tino intentaba alejarse". Cuando cambiaron papeles, el menor comenzó a preocuparse. Más aun cuando intento pedirle un favor a Berwald, que lo levantara para alcanzar algo sobre un mueble, pero este se negó.

- Por favor, dime Su-san ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Dijo Tino cuando por fin logro encontrarse y hablar con el sueco – Ya me has estado evitando por una semana.

- … S'lo h'n s'do c'atro d'as… - Casi susurrando se expreso el mayor con total tranquilidad.

- Ya no me interesa cuantos días hayan sido, tú no eres así Su-san.

Después de escuchar a Tino, Berwald se retiro sin decir nada.

Tino se encontraba en el límite entre la preocupación y el enojo. Últimamente la única compañía del finlandés había sido el pequeño perro del sueco, Hanatamago.

Dejando pasar un par de días más, el pequeño creyó que el sueco lo evitaba por alguna razón de la que se debía preocupar. Como algo que había dicho y él se habría molestado, o por la propia actitud de sí mismo.

Se dijo a si mismo que averiguaría la forma de que Berwald le contara el porqué lo evitaba y poder buscar la forma de poder ayudarlo si es que tenia los medios para hacerlo.

* * *

**1° Intento: Espiarlo.**

Tino comenzó a espiar el mayor desde el desayuno, pero lo que no sabia era que Berwald estaba al tanto de todo lo que el finlandés hacia. Lo seguía desde la habitación hasta la propia oficina del mayor, incluso en una de esas lo siguió hasta el baño. En ese momento decidió que debía detenerlo.

- … - Pero no sabía cómo pedírselo directamente sin lastimar al menor - … 'sto, T'no ¿Qu' 'stas h'ciendo?

- ¡Ah! – Sorprendido de que el mayor descubrió su "infalible" escondite, tenía que responderle de alguna forma – Bu-bueno, es que… mph… perdí algo, si eso, y no lo encuentro…

- S' p'rdiste 'lgo, t' p'edo ay'dar a b'scar…

- ¡¿Qué? – Mas que nada, su plan no salió como esperaba, necesitaba inventar otra excusa – Bu-bueno, la cosa… es que… ya recordé donde estaba, gracias por preocuparte, he he he

- 'sta bi'n, p'ra la pr'xima t'n m's cu'dado, ¿D'acuerdo?

- S-sí, claro Su…

Tino se decepciono más que nada, por el hecho que tuvo que mentirle a Berwald solo por el no saber que ocurría por la cabeza al mayor, tal vez tenía sus razones, pero nunca le había ocultado nada.

* * *

**2° Intento: Información.**

Puede que Berwald no le haya dicho nada a él, pero estaba la mínima posibilidad de que otros supieran que ocurría. Decidió ir a preguntárselo a sus "hermanos", era la única opción que tenia.

Caminando, buscando al resto de los nórdicos, se encontró con Noruega y su hermano, Islandia.

- Oye Is, Nor… ¿No saben porque Su-san esta evitándome? – Fue una pregunta directa que tomo por sorpresa a ambos. Se miraron con preocupacion y se dirigieron otra vez a Finlandia.

- No, ni idea – Dijo Noruega, luego se volteo a Islandia.

- Ah, no, no tengo idea. Perdón, pero debemos irnos.

No era lo que esperaba, temía que le estuvieran ocultando algo. Pues ellos, si se trataba de algo sobre sus hermanos, que no fuera Dan, le ayudarían sin importar que tratara.

Eso le dio una idea, cabía la ligera posibilidad de que el danés supiera que ocurría con Berwald, así que decidió buscarlo pero sabía que salió en la mañana, tardaría más de lo esperado.

Según creyó, podría haber ido al fin del mundo por busca un preciado amuleto de buena suerte para que pudiera ser el mejor de todos en cada competencia que tuviera en adelante, salir victorioso en cada reto propuesto y cumpliera sus metas.

Pero, al dar la vuelta de la esquina se lo encontró caminando hacia no sabía dónde, y le acompañaba Berwald, cosa que le extraño harto pues ese par era como el agua y el aceite, nunca podrían estar uno al lado del otro. Los siguió hasta la calle próxima donde se separaron pero antes, Dan hizo una expresión de "Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo" como si el sueco le estuviera pidiendo un favor.

Cuando ya no vio a Berwald se acerco llamando su atención, si hace poco estaban juntos, podría saber que ocurría en la cabeza de Su…

- ¡Oye! ¡Dan!

- ¿Hm? – El nombrado se giro sobre sí mismo para saber quien le estaba llamando – O vaya, si es el pequeño Tino, ha.

- Disculpa pero, ¿Qué hacías con Su-san?

- ¿Eh? Ah, eso. Me pidió que le consiguiera una pla… no nada en especial – La actitud del mayor le pareció demasiado sospechosa, obviamente era algo que Berwald no quería que supiese.

- Pero, si tu… ¿Sabes que ocurre con él? Me ha estado evitando durante unos días, y me tiene muy preocupado.

- Pues no, ni idea que ocurre… en primera… ¿Entiendes lo que trata de decir? Enserio que habla extraño y no le entiendo nada, ha ha ha.

- Eh, si… perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo, nos vemos – Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo del danés, claramente se asusto con lo último, no por lo que dijo, si no por como lo dijo.

Bien, ese plan no le resulto como lo esperaba, pero sabía que estaba buscando algo. Mas extrañado quedo por eso, y más se preocupo por que se lo había pedido a su enemigo "mortal" por así decirlo.

Decidió tomar una medida exagerada, pero debía esperar a que el sueco volviera a la casa para intentar conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

**3° Intento: Preguntas. _[Exigirle que le dijiera que pasaba aun en contra de su voluntad]_**

Ya tenía que enfrentársele al mayor, tendría que haber un momento en que le fuera imposible evitar las preguntas del menor, así que estuvo esperando al lado de la puerta durante unas horas, aunque nadie abrió la puerta en todo ese rato.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse del lugar vio que alguien abrió la puerta, y para su suerte era Berwald, así comenzó su plan de enfrentársele, solo que muy poco pensado. Se lanzo encima del sueco, solo así evitaría que escapara de nuevo.

- Ya no soporto mas Berwald – El nombrado se sorprendió el que Tino se le alla tirado encima, y más que estuviera tirado en el suelo con el encima, además que lo llamo por su nombre, ningún sobrenombre o algo por el estilo – Dime exactamente ¿Por qué me evitas?

- … - Aun en estado de shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, solo pudo decir una sola palabra – Tino…

- No quiero que me vengas con excusas, Berwald. Solo dímelo – ya estaba casi gritándole, hasta se le olvido que el pequeño Peter se encontraba en la casa, y que por curioso fue a ver que era todo ese alboroto.

- 'sto, Tino, c'lmate…

- ¡No me pidas que me calme, maldición! – Ese "insulto" ni él se lo esperaba, pero ya no podía detenerse – Ya estoy harto que trates de evitarme, y además ¿Por qué le dijiste a los demás que no me dijeran nada de lo que te está pasando? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Quieres sacarme de tu vida, sin importar todo el trabajo que te dio por mantenerme a tu lado? ¡Qué ocurre contigo, dímelo, maldición!

- … - Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, que Tino le gritara todas esas cosas, y más el hecho de que vio a Peter en el marco de la puerta mirando con algo de terror a su "madre" – 'sto… yo… n' se qu' d'cir… p'ro, s' te qu'ero, p'r ning'n m'tivo vo' a al'jarte d' mi v'da… - Con esto, acaricio el rostro del otro, que ya se encontraba soltando unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Berwald miro en dirección de donde se encontraba Peter, y Tino también giro su vista. Se sentía mal por asustar a su hijo de esa manera. El sueco se sentó, quedando frente a frente con el menor y lo abrazo fuertemente, le hizo una seña a su hijo que se acercara. El sin dudar corrió donde ellos y se unió al abrazo.

Más tarde, cuando ya todos estaban más calmados, y Finlandia tomando una ENORME taza de café, Berwald le comenzó a explicar que había ocurrido, pero Tino respondió con un "¿Eh?", no entendió nada de lo que dijo porque hablo muy rápido y estaba nervioso de cómo reaccionaría, haci que Peter le dijo mas resumida y claramente.

- Papá tenía un resfriado y no quería contagiarte, Mamá.

Obviamente Finlandia se esperaba algo como "Mi superior me dijo que o podía estar cerca tuyo" o "Te estaba preparando una sorpresa", pero nunca algo tan… No saber cómo decirlo.

Se quedo un buen rato procesando información, para luego levantarse de golpe y acercarse al sueco con una mirada que daba miedo –que asusto mucho a Berwald-, agarrándolo de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear y a golpearlo en el brazo.

- ¡¿COMO PUEDES EVITARME POR ALGO ASI? ¡YO YA ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO QUE YA NO QUERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO, ERES UN IDIOTA SU-SAN, UN IDIOTA!

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era cubrirse de los golpes, que no eran nada suaves, y ver reírse a su hijo por su situación. Pensaba que tal vez Tino estaba en lo correcto y debió haberle dicho en un principio, pero no quería que se preocupara por él, pero termino preocupándose el doble. Sintió que se merecía la rabia de su esposa, asique solo espero a que se cansara.

Lo que no se espero es que a la mañana siguiente, Finlandia amaneció con un horrible resfrió, y ahora era él el que se sentía alejado de parte del finlandés. Pero con eso comprendió como se sintió Tino cuando lo evitaba. Pero igual se formaba la primera pregunta que se hizo el menor cuando comenzó a alejarlo.

"Por favor dime ¿Por qué me evitas?"

* * *

Genial, otra historia, segunda xDDDD  
Tambien de un capi, aunque puede que le haga otro al _"Leyenda Antigua". _Depende de como vaya mi imaginacion...

Este One-shot se lo tenia especialmente hecho a la Nikki :D pero nunca se lo mostre MUAJJAJAJA soy maligna MUAJAJAJJA

Se lo deje de regalo de Navida xDD como ella es Finlandia, y como nos dara regalos, ¿Como no darle uno? xDDDD

Weno, espero les guste y Tambien a ti NIKK, te vigilo ¬¬

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :3**


End file.
